


Snowman Building Contest

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Chirstmas theme, Cute, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Building a Snowman</p><p>Summary: Mark is beginning to feel different around Jack, more than usual. It is a urge that he has to repress and to distract himself he begins to record a video about what has been going on while at his step mom's house. But videos only last so long and soon Mark was needing something else to distract him. Jack readily agrees when Mark suggests a little contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman Building Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language (should I even have to put this as a warning anymore? XD), Fluffiness, Snowmen, Mark possibly losing his mind- just a bit, Cute, Conflicted Feelings
> 
> Author's Note: I am sorry this is late but things came up and I didn't get it written up in time so here it is and I will be doing today's chapter as well. Well now we have a chapter from Mark's point of view and that's about all I have to say about this except that I did not mean for the chapter to steer the way it did. I meant for this to be cute and fluffy not filled with 'I cant love him' angst. Sorry for the lack of all of a lot of snowman buildingXD

//x//

Mark padded quietly on bare feet down the hall, still in his pajamas, heading to the bathroom to get ready to face the day. The house was quiet, still waking up as it was only six in the morning but as he passed the quest room, the delicate silence was shattered into pieces. The culprit was a loud, rumbling snore coming from behind the cracked open door to the guest room, where Jack was sleeping. Mark couldn't resist taking a peek so he slid his fingers through the thin space between the ajar door and the doorway to pull the white door open without a sound. He poked his head in slowly for no reason other than he felt any sudden movement would wake the Irishman up.

Jack was sprawled on his back,arms resting above his head, green hair splayed across the red pillow the side of his face was pressed into, black blankets pooled at his pale, narrow hips, and his mouth hanging open slightly as another  loud  snore came tumbling out.  It shouldn't have looked attractive with all the snoring and the open mouth with just a bit of drool collecting on his bottom lip but somehow just a glimpse of this, of something others didn't get to see, was enough to make butterflies take off in Mark's stomach. Just like the night before, on that sleigh that Mark had thought was a good idea, he wanted to grab the younger man and hold him to him. To feel that skinny body press up innocently against his own and sharing warmth, stoke his fingers along that jaw line and feel the stubble prickling on the pads of his fingers, fun his fingers through that impossibly soft lime colored strands of hair as he would tip the other man's head back, the distance closing between them before- oh no. No way he was going there with that train of thought. No thank you.

Mark quickly removed himself from the room with a little more noise than before due to him letting the door creak. He didn't wait to see if he had woken Jack up, he just hurried to the bathroom and locked himself inside. The feeling swimming in his chest weren't anything new but lately they had gotten worse and soon Mark would be forced to face them and question why.

He sighed low and walked over the bath, turning on the shower and letting it run hot as he turned to the mirror to try and fix the cotton candy mess he called hair as he waited for the water to heat. Mark eventually gave up on the task and stripped down before getting into the shower. As the hot water ran down his body, his mind began to wander, thinking back over everything he had been feeling since Jack had came to visit. It was enough to make him want to bang his head against the shower wall as though that would get rid of them but of course he knew it wouldn't. He breathed out slowly instead and began to wash up.

When he was drying off about ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at the locked bathroom door and thinking it was his step mother, Mark just wrapped the towel around his waist  before unlocking and opening the door. Instead of seeing who he expected, Mark was instead faced with a bare chested, sleepy Jack, standing in front of the bathroom door wearing only loss sleeping pants. Chocolate brown eyes met still drooping crystal blue before Mark was brushing past the other man. Jack was just to cute like that, all drowsy and subdued. Not to say he didn't think loud, animated Jack wasn't cute but so few people got to see him all sleepy and stuff that it made Mark feel special to be one of those few who had. There was one downside to seeing him like that though; it had made him want to pull the smaller man to him and kiss those slack pink lips. No, definitely a situation he had needed to get out of quickly. Mark went back to his room and got dressed quickly, not really paying more attention than was needed to make sure he didn't forget anything; underwear, pants for once, a shirt he didn't even pay attention to more than to know he didn't have to button it up, and his glasses.

When he was done with that, he walked into the living room to set up the camera. He didn't have a game to record right now so he figured an update would appease the fans for now. He turned on the camera and sat down on the comfortable couch and after making sure it was recording, he started the video.

"Hello Everybody. My name is Markiplier and as most of you may know, I am at my step mom's for the rest of this week but everything with updating will go as planned. And before anyone gets the wrong idea, Jack  is still here with me for reasons I explained in the last video; the bottom line being I am an idiot. He is in the shower just so you know I didn't offed- offeded...kill him. I didn't kill Jack," Mark said shaking his head," Well this is off to a great start."

Mark continued, explaining what they had been doing, what they planned to be doing,and the videos that should be up soon but reminding the fans that they did not have their normal equipment with them. He was mid mini ramble when Jack jumped onto the couch next to him, making the cushions bounce as he pushed himself into frame with a loud, "Top of the morning' ta ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and Mark got started without me!" He exclaimed as he pushed damp green bangs out of his eyes,which drew Mark's attention to those hypnotic blue eyes.

After Mark was able to tear his eyes away from Jack,they launched back into the video, and decided to answer a few questions that had been left in the comments of Mark's last reading comments video to make the video more satisfying then a simple update. But soon enough the video was over and Mark was stuck with the same problem as earlier. Jack was right there next to him, being just as cute as sleepy Jack even though the man was fully awake now. Jack was sitting back against the arm of the couch with his socked feet in Mark's lap where they had ended up sometime during the video.

"Fuck this," Mark exclaimed as he stood up, letting the Irishman's feet fall out of his lap.

Jack looked up at the American with a confused looked furrowing his face,"Everything all right, Mark?"

No it was not alright! He was losing his mind. But what he said was," Yeah I just don't want to be stuck in the house today. Let's have a snowman building contest!"

The other man readily agreed and bundled up to build a snowman. Jack's snowman ended up with rough little rocks for eyes, little holes that Jack had made with his gloved fingers as a mouth, and Jack's hat propped up on its icy head. Mark's had rough smooth pebbles for eyes, little rocks for a mouth, Mark's scarf wrapped around it's non existent neck and earmuffs plopped on top. They took pictures to be posted later so the fans could decide the winner sine they had no one else besides Mark's step mom around to decide a winner.

One picture that was taken was never posted. It was one that Mark had taken of Jack while the Irishman had been busy building. He was laughing in the picture, his cheeks and nose red and powdery snow sticking in his bright hair and face.


End file.
